


Breakfast in bed

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cuddles, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Warm, cosy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Tony was the one who had been up late with Peter during his week-long cold. Now that Peter was on the mend Tony was able to get more sleep. Which is why Stephen was going to treat him to some breakfast in bed





	Breakfast in bed

A small cry broke through the soft silence of the morning. Stephen rubbed and hand over his eyes and looked at the baby monitor, the flashing lights confirming Peter was crying. He got out of bed carefully so as not to disturb his partner and went next door.   
“Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart,” Stephen soothed using his magic to help his shaky hands lift Peter. He held the three month old to his chest and rocked him gently, knowing his little one was still getting over a cold.   
Once Peter was settled and back in his crib, Stephen crept back to his and Tony’s room. Upon entering the man couldn’t help but smile, Tony was buried under the blankets with only the top of his head showing. Stephen kissed the top of Tony’s head gently, careful not to wake him before heading to the kitchen. He made sure to turn up the thermostat as he passed. 

Stephen turned on the radio and coffee machine as he began to make breakfast.   
Tony was the one who had been up late with Peter during his week-long cold. Now that Peter was on the mend Tony was able to get more sleep. Which is why Stephen was going to treat him to some breakfast in bed.   
He put bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns on one plate, and his infamous pancakes on another. Then he made some freshly squeezed Orange juice for himself, a mug of coffee for Tony and a bottle for Peter.   
Once everything was on the tray Stephen carefully made his way back to his and Tony’s room, using his powers to help him hold the tray.   
He set the tray on the bedside table,   
“Tony,” he cooed, smiling as the smaller man groaned sleepily, “Tony love, come on it’s time for breakfast.” He ran his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and kissed the top of his head. 

Tony pulled the blanket down to glare sleepily at his husband.  
“Morning love,” Stephen smiled cheekily, “I made you coffee.”   
Tony rubbed his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position, stretching before a tray was placed on his lap. He looked over at Stephen,   
“Breakfast in bed?” He asked, voice still rough with sleep.   
“You’ve been up late with Peter all week darling, you deserve it.” Stephen explained, kissing Tony on the forehead.  
“Thank you,” Tony smiled, moving his head to kiss Stephen on the lips.   
Tony gave Stephen his Orange juice before he started to eat, letting the man steal a hash brown. The two of them were chatting and laughing until a small cry from Peter filtered through the baby monitor.   
“I’ll get him,” Stephen said, already on his way to their son’s room, Tony shamelessly checked out his ass as he left. 

“Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay little one, Papa’s here,” Stephen soothed, lifting the three month old into his arms.   
He carried the little one back to their room, where Tony had moved the tray and was now sipping his coffee.   
“Hey baby boy,” He cooed upon seeing Peter, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head as Stephen sat down.   
After warming the bottle with a little magic Peter happily started to drink, eyes focused on his Dad’s.   
Tony, now having placed his mug on the bedside table, rest his head on Stephen’s shoulder and gazed down at Peter.   
“Morning gorgeous,” He cooed softly, Peter smiled at him around his bottle.   
Stephen kissed the top of Tony’s head, listening as he talked to Peter while he ate, feeling happy and content.


End file.
